


How exactly (not) to come out

by malazuzu22



Series: Kakashi's and Yamato's not so ordinary (mis)adventures [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Although he actually knows everything, Clueless Naruto, Dai-nana-han | Team 7 (Naruto)-centric, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Kakashi being his usual self, Kakashi doesn't give a damn, M/M, Naruto gets beaten again, PDA issues, Sai and his books, Suspicious Sakura, Tenzo is a really private person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 07:29:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11618859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malazuzu22/pseuds/malazuzu22
Summary: Kakashi and Tenzo have been living together for years. Since Tsunade appoined Tenzo as another captain to the Team 7, he makes sure Kakashi would turn up on the team meetings and trainings on time.Sakura finds Kakashi-sensei being punctual thoroughly suspicious. She is determined to find out what's behind the sudden change. Naruto doesn't understand what all the fuss is about. Sai just goes with his teammates' whims.





	How exactly (not) to come out

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going down with my headcanon for this series AU that Tenzo befriended the village junchuuriki when Naruto was still a kid attending the ninja academy and they've known each other waaaaaay before Tenzo became a member of the Team 7. I'm going to entertain this idea in another, longer fiction I'm working on as well. (: 
> 
> EDIT: Fixed a bit about Danzo. This story is now set pre-fight between Sasuke and Itachi, Kage summit and start of the war.
> 
> Chronological order of the stories:  
> part 2 - Tenzo's hair  
> part 1 - There's no way he would love me  
> part 5 - Making it work  
> part 4 - The Terrible moustache™  
> part 3 - How exactly (not) to come out

Tenzo lifted his eyes from the research notes and glanced at the clock. 1:37 pm. ‘Kakashi, wake up. We need to get going in a few minutes.’ He buried his fingers into the mess of silver hair scattered across the pillow on his lap to scratch on Kakashi’s scalp, attempting to wake the Copy nin as gently as possible. Kakashi could be really cranky if he was woken up from his nap unexpectedly.

His silver-haired senpai stirred and even puffs of breath morphed into a low groan of displeasure. ‘Jus’ a minute longer…’ The words of protest came out slurred as he was still half-asleep and muffled by the pillow Kakashi hid his face into. ‘Come on, senpai. We have to be at the meeting place in twenty minutes.’ Tenzo pressed on, using his gentle voice to coax Kakashi to collaborate rather than simply shoving him off himself.

 

‘We don’t have to be there for at least an hour. They are used to waiting for me.’ A dismissive reply filtered through the cushion. ‘I told you a million times this particular habit of yours is rude and disrespectful and everyone finds it incredibly annoying.’ Tenzo fought the irritation seeping into his voice and restrained himself from pulling on the hair still tangled between his fingers.

‘And yet everyone always waits in the end till I show up.’ The pillow retorted defiantly. ‘Yeah, because you’re so damn important. Anyway, if you are not going with me then move at least and let go of me. I’ll start with them on my own.’ Tenzo finally lost his patience and pinched Kakashi’s ear peeking through the silver birdnest. ‘Ouch! Stop being mean.’ Kakashi whined, very probably pouting somewhere in the depths of the pillow.

‘I need to go. Now.’ Tenzo repeated his request, emphasizing the word _now_ with a light tug on the silver locks. ‘I don’t think so. You’re too comfy.’ The mess of silver shook in objection and two muscular arms wrapped around Tenzo’s waist to keep him grounded to the couch. ‘Kami! Stop being a child, Kakashi. At least one of us has to supervise the training.’ Tenzo threw his arms up in exasperation.

 

‘They are old and sensible enough not to kill each other even without us hanging around. Or at least should be.’ The Copy nin pointed out. ‘And if the kyuubi takes over Naruto and goes on rampage? What then?’ Tenzo countered with what he deemed to be unbeatable argument. ‘Then it’s going to wreak havoc and decimate the village whether we’re there or not. He broke the crystal thingy from Shodaime, remember?’ Kakashi still argued, not moving an inch even though he was already fully awake anyway.

Tenzo winced, realizing Kakashi was right. ‘Still it’s irresponsible to leave Naruto train alone or only with Sakura and Sai. Someone needs to be the first line of defence if the need arises and…’ Tenzo’s lecture was interrupted when Kakashi squeezed him so hard the rest of the words came out of his mouth as a wheeze. ‘Someone also needs quality time with his adorable tree boyfriend. Which I currently find much more appealing than facing the fox demon.’ Kakashi mumbled, his face now squashed into Tenzo’s stomach as he curled around him.

 

‘1:49. That’s enough.’ Tenzo announced before he made the handseals for kawarimi no jutsu. With a poof of smoke Kakashi was suddenly hugging a wooden log substitution while the real Tenzo was standing above him exasperated, hands akimbo. ‘Maa. You’re literally _no fun._ ’ The older ninja grumbled, scrambling to sit up. Finally seeing some action on Kakashi’s part, Tenzo padded over to the bedroom to change.

 

Kakashi must have realized what he was about to do because once his favourite baggy shirt he was wearing at home was halfway up, covering his sight for a moment, his lover’s hands appeared on his exposed hips. ‘And what about a quick tumble, I can be pretty persuasive.’ Kakashi drawled with husky undertone from behind him.

‘And I already know your tricks. Stop fooling around and get changed too.’ Tenzo shrugged the shirt off and stepped out of Kakashi’s loose embrace. ‘Did I tell you already you’re no fun? _At all._ ’ The Copy nin moped briefly but shuffled unwillingly towards the wardrobe anyway. The brunet threw the jounin uniform on himself, watching from the corner of his eyes Kakashi doing the same at sluggish pace.

 

‘Come on. The sooner we get there, the sooner the training will finish. And perhaps I could be persuaded later if you behave…’ Tenzo grabbed Kakashi’s shoulders to turn him around and kissed him before the other had the opportunity to pull the mask up. Then he pressed their foreheads together and looked into Kakashi’s mismatched eyes with a silent plea.

‘What I wouldn’t do for those eyes of yours. You know damn well they’re my weakness.’ The silver-haired man sucked on his own bottom lip for a moment before stealing another kiss. ‘But we’ll get a meal outside and you’re paying.’ Kakashi bargained. ‘Totally didn’t see that coming.’ Tenzo snorted and pecked Kakashi’s mouth one last time before he pulled the mask up to cover those tempting lips himself.

 

‘Then we have a deal, my dear Tenzo.’ Kakashi, apparently happy with the outcome of their debate, creaked his eyes in a cheeky smile and pulled the hitai-ate down the scarred one. ‘Well, let’s go. We were in a hurry, remember?’ He squeezed Tenzo’s butt playfully on the way out of the bedroom, snatched his happuri styled faceplate from the table and ran away with it. ‘I swear sometimes it feels like I’m dealing with four kids instead of three.’ Tenzo sighed but couldn’t fight the fond smirk that crept upon his face.

 

₪₪₪

 

 

‘Another beautiful day in Konoha.’ Naruto mused out loud contently. He was sitting on the rooftop of someone’s house, facing the Hokage monument while enjoying his bowl of ramen. Old man Teuchi seemed chatty today but Naruto decided he would enjoy the meal outside for a change and bought a takeaway ramen this time.

When he wolfed down the rest of his noodles and slurped last bits of the rich pork bone broth, he set the cup aside and leaned back on his elbows. For a while he just enjoyed the way wind played with his hair, tangling a stray leaf into it. He watched the turmoil of ordinary day in Konoha on the street under him, relishing in the relative peace.

 

The village had been destroyed during the Pein’s assault but with some help it was being rebuilt pretty quickly. A huge part of the merit going to Yamato nii-chan (who he now had to address Yamato-taicho in front of other people). Naruto was still pretty pissed at Nagato for using that damned Shinra tensei jutsu but in the end he at least spared everyone’s lives.

 

His eyes slowly drifted to the Hokage monument. He scanned the rock faces in front of him inquisitively. Shodaime hokage Hashirama, the God of shinobi. Nidaime hokage, whose name he kept forgetting. Tobi-something maybe? His face was stern and frowning. Naruto wouldn’t be too eager to meet him if he had the opportunity, he always seemed pretty intimidating to the blonde. Something tugged on his heart when he regarded the third face of late Sandaime-sama. He still missed the short old man and his pipe.

Another kind of flutter stirred his insides when his sight bored into the fourth face. Yondaime hokage. Namikaze Minato, Konoha’s Yellow Flash. _His father._ Naruto still didn’t fully comprehend how it was possible for his dad to appear and stop the kyuubi from breaking out when he had the breakdown during the fight with Pein but he was still incredibly happy he finally found out who his parents were.

His father was a legendary shinobi, so good he was made a hokage in his early twenties. Even though Naruto would like to resent him for sealing the ninetailed fox inside him and abandoning him to his fate, he really couldn’t. Minato died honourably, protecting the village as was his duty. He was his hero. Besides, his dad told him he had his utmost believe in him. ‘My face is gonna be there too. Just watch me, dattebayo!’ Naruto sent his father’s face thumbs up.

 

The last face belonged to Tsunade obaa-chan. Naruto was so pissed then that creepy old man Danzo tried to snatch the hokage title just because Tsunade was out, drained from healing all the villagers. But after all the revelations on his shady business, abuse of children in ROOT and working against the hokage and the village for years while closely tied to S-rank criminals like Orochimaru, his subordinates finally had enough and ended his tyranny over them. The ROOT ANBU lead by a man called Kinoto brought evidence to the advisors rulling the village in hokage's stead, along with captured and restrained Danzo.

The whole village was horrified and disgusted when the real events of the Uchiha massacre were revealed. With Danzo off the game, Kakashi-sensei – of all people – almost became the hokage, but fortunately Tsunade obaa-chan woke up and returned to the position. Now with Akatsuki destroying whole villages to achieve their plans, Konoha needed a strong and reliable leader. And as much respect as he had for Kakashi-sensei, he wouldn’t call him very responsible. The Copy nin didn’t want the title anyway. Tsunade didn't hasitate to answer the many calls for Danzo's blood and he was swiftly sentenced to punishment by death. A good riddance in Naruto's opinion and he was quite a forgiving person. 

 

 _‘Thinking of the sensei…’_ Naruto squinted his eyes against the sun, trying to estimate the time. Deciding the training would probably start soon, he took the empty paper cup and jumped off the roof to dispose of it. He kept whistling a merry tune and greeting all the people waving at him while walking towards their meeting place.

 

 

Naruto met Sakura standing not far from the actual meeting spot, just behind the corner. ‘Good afternoon, Sakura-chan!’ He greeted the pinkette cheerfully as always, only to obtain a glare in response. ‘Shhh! Lower your voice and hide.’ She hissed his way.

‘Eeeh? And why would you want me to do that?’ Naruto tilted his head. ‘Just shut up and stay here.’ Was another hissed answer. Naruto raised his arms in a placating gesture and leaned on the wooden fence, looking in interest at his teammate peeking over the corner into the street. ‘It’s weird, just look for yourself.’ She shook her head eventually and gestured for him to look as well.

 

‘What is? What are we looking at?’ Naruto didn’t really see anything out of ordinary. People were streaming through the alley and their senseis were already waiting for them. Before he could voice the suggestion to quit whatever game Sakura was playing and go to meet them, another voice chimed in.

‘Apparently we’re spying on the senseis.’ Sai hopped off the branch above them to join them. ‘Yeah, thanks for the explanation.’ Naruto deadpanned with an eye-roll. ‘We were supposed to meet at two. And Kakashi-sensei is here.’ Sakura turned briefly to explain in hushed tone. ‘He’s here. On time. _Again._ ’ She clarified when Naruto kept staring blankly at her.

‘And?’ The blonde arched a questioning brow. ‘And that’s totally weird. He’s always late. But since Yamato-taicho has been added to the team, he’s almost always punctual. You don’t find it suspicious at all, baka?’ Sakura gestured wildly, apparently irritated with him for some reason. She was so easy to get angry… Naruto took a small step away. Just in case.

 

‘If you ask me…’ Sai started, halting himself for a moment when Sakura’s glare turned onto him warningly. ‘I did some research. According to that book I read recently…’ He continued, only to be interrupted by her outburst. ‘You know where you can stick your books! Not everything you read in them is true. To be honest, most of the time you actually misconcept what you find in them.’ The pinkette barked through her gritted jaws.

Sai immediately shoved the book in his hand back into his pocket. He confided to Naruto just the other day how hard it was to explain to the librarian why he kept returning the books split into several pieces as they fell prey to Sakura’s rage. ‘All I think is that they are together.’ The black-haired boy finished with a fake smile plastered on his pale face. Sakura froze on spot, eyes widened comically.

 

‘Yeah, thanks genius! We can see that. Kakashi-sensei is sitting on a stone and Yamato-taicho is standing right next to him. Anyone with functional eyes could figure out they are _together_ over there. While we, instead of meeting them, are hiding here for some inexplicable reason.’ Naruto momentarily forgot he was supposed to be quiet and started yelling at Sai. He didn’t really understand what all the fuss was about.

‘I said shut up you idiot!’ Sakura bashed him over head promptly, drawing a pained yelp out of him. ‘He meant to suggest they are probably dating. Which I deem unlikely.’ She added, visibly annoyed she had to break it down for him. _‘What are those two prattling about - ttebayo?’_ Naruto’s confusion probably hit the highest peak while he rubbed sulkilly on the lump forming on his head.

 

‘Why unlikely?’ Sai countered with interest. ‘They are both men? Kakashi-sensei keeps reading those porn books all the time. I don’t think he swings _that_ way.’ Sakura stomped her feet to emphasize her opinion, cracking the ground a bit. Her strength was truly terrifying sometimes.

‘So you just assumed his sexuality from his reading material? Well, I read,’ Sai flipped through his book again, glancing briefly at Sakura who huffed like a kettle full of boiling water, ‘that it’s perfectly normal to be attracted to the same sex and it’s a part of shinobi life too. Also that you shouldn’t stereotype gay people. Stuff like they behave according to some patterns or are recognizable instantly.’ He finished and briskly ducked behind Naruto as Sakura attempted to snatch the book off his hand and rip it again.

 

Before the argument could escalate to violence, Naruto stepped in. Not that he had much choice, seeing he was standing between them anyway. ‘Erm… I thought you guys knew?’ He tilted his head and scratched the back of his neck. ‘KNEW WHAT?’ Sakura stomped dangerously close, staring him down with fists clenched and perched on her hips.

‘That Kakashi-sensei and Yamato-taicho are a couple?’ The blonde ventured carefully. ‘They… WHAT? And how would you know?’ Sakura sputtered, jabbing the blonde’s chest sharply. Naruto felt a sudden urge to flee before he would get punched again but Sai still using him as a cover prevented him from succumbing to his instincts.

‘They’ve been for years. Since I was still at academy…’ Naruto provided the answer and instantly cringed when Sakura’s expression turned thunderous, just as he predicted. ‘Like for real? Are you kidding me?? And it didn’t even occure your mind you could perhaps mention it all those years?! Oh hey, Kakashi-sensei is dating Yamato-taicho by the way, HOW HARD IS THAT?!’ Sakura roared before she launched herself on him.

 

‘Aaaaah, Saaaaakura-chaaaan…!’ With no space to back away from her Naruto ended up rolling down the street with the impact of her punch connecting with his jaw as Sai quickly jumped out of the way, the bastard. ‘Sakura-chan! Calm down, please! I honestly thought you knew! I mean, they are pretty obvious to me dattebayo!’ Naruto defended himself, crawling in the dirt, away from the pink-haired kunoichi storming towards him to deliver another blow.

With the sense of impending doom, Naruto just covered his face, clenched his eyes shut and squared his shoulders. When in rage, it was way easier to let Sakura let the steam off than talking her out of her temper tantrum. He only wished she wouldn’t use him instead of a boxing bag all the time. At least she always healed all the damage inflicted afterwards. It wasn’t something Naruto couldn’t live without but it was just the way they rolled.

 

₪₪₪

 

Tenzo had been sensing the kids’ chakras behind the corner for a while. They were already late but he decided not to go after them. They probably had some business to discuss he and Kakashi weren’t privy into. His senpai was sitting on the stone column next to him, deeply focused on his book and ignoring the rest of the world. He was reading that crap literally for the umpteenth time. How could he still find it so entrancing was beyond the brunet.

 

He probably should have gotten alarmed when a violent swell of Sakura’s chakra tingled his senses but considering Naruto or Sai somehow managed to piss her off any other minute he dismissed it as another of their minor quarrels. That was until all the yelling started. He strained his ears more intently to gather what all the ruckus was about this time… And immediately all the blood from his body rushed into his head, staining his cheeks tomato red.

All the people on the street stopped whatever they were doing and watched the scene unfolding in front of them. When Sakura was done with beating the crap out of the newly entitled Konoha hero, yelling at Naruto all the time (who naturally defended himself, though only verbally – which was in the end much worse outcome) all eyes were turned towards him and Kakashi.

 

Finally shaking out of the stupor as he was mortified beyond words for a while, Tenzo dared to glance at his lover. Kakashi was still in the same position, completely unfazed by the whole uproar. The mokuton user cleared his throat pointedly, although it came out more like a desperate high-pitched squeak.

‘Maa. It looks like the kids finally figure it out, eh?’ Kakashi didn’t even bother to lift his sight from the book as he turned the page. ‘This is beyond any doubt the worst day of my life so far.’ Tenzo mumbled quietly and hid his burning face behind his palms. ‘Bah. It can’t be that bad.’ He heard Kakashi clap the book shut finally and stand up.

A few seconds later he felt his palms being tugged down by a pair of gloved hands. ‘I guess when the cat is already out of the bag, we should provide them with the final proof.’ Kakashi ignored Tenzo’s expression of pure fright with a joyful smile before he kissed him through the mask.

 

The whole street staring in anticipation instantly filled with gasps, coos and exclamations of their audience (some people even started clapping and cheering) and the only thing Tenzo wished for right now was the ground would open and swallow him whole. That would be utter bliss.

‘Now it’s definitely the worst day of my life so far.’ The brunet wailed when Kakashi broke the kiss, making his silver-haired crazy senpai chuckle. ‘Don’t be so dramatic, _love_.’ Kakashi snorted at the glare Tenzo tried to set him aflame with and grasped his hand. ‘Naruto, Sakura, Sai! Come on!’ He shouted across his shoulder, dragging mortified Tenzo towards the training grounds at last.

‘If you think I will ever consider this as you behaving, you’re sorely mistaken.’ Tenzo growled when the words returned to him, trying to tear his hand out of Kakashi’s clutch as more people they passed on the streets paused to stare at them. ‘Maa. We’ll see about that.’ Kakashi just winked as the kids finally caught upon them.

 

Despite both Sakura and Sai relaying their congratulations cheerfully and overall being supportive of them (after they apologized profoundly for causing the scene), Tenzo still remained red and broody for the rest of the day. Although he would have to reluctantly admit it was a completely different kind of flush Kakashi managed to inflict on his cheeks later back safely in their shared apartment and bed. He, after all, could be very persuasive. And when he finally got over all the embarrassment, it was a nice feeling the whole world now knew Hatake Kakashi belonged to him.

**Author's Note:**

> I bet you can guess how much I pity Naruto for being beaten by Sakura all the time. Honestly, the girl has some serious anger management issues. 
> 
> And poor Tenzo. Kakashi, you're not helping! Anyway, I love the team 7 dynamics. <3
> 
> Thanks for reading and if you leave a comment, I'll be even happier and motivated to write more! (: <3


End file.
